Mis palabras subes volando
by bErEhUrO
Summary: la parte q faltaba! sin cambiar la historia!


Fufufu…haha creo q to2 saben q titanic no me pertenece y nunk me pertenecerá (diablos) haha. Hace tiempo q no escribo pero he he acabo de ver la película y leer los fics haha y he decidido escribir este fic ….espero les guste

(fufu si les gusta comenten! Me harían mui feliz haha XD)

Mis palabras subes volando, mis pensamientos se quedan aquí abajo. Palabras sin pensamientos nunca llegan al cielo.

Poco a poco sus ojos se iban secando por aquellas lágrimas que ella derramaba, ella había escuchado muchas veces como la gente decía que las cosas simplemente no cambiaban sino en cambio nosotros éramos los que cambiábamos.

También había escuchado como decían que una persona no debía lamentarse de los momentos que vivía esto no conseguiría resultado alguno pero que siempre existía el poder de mejorarlos.

Pero lo que nunca había escuchado era el modo de hacerlo o la manera en que lo lograban ¿como podían comprobar que esto era verdad? Ella se revolvía en sus pensamientos dentro de aquellas sabanas, ella sabia que debía seguir adelante intentar olvidar pero eso era simplemente imposible.

Aun así en aquel barco, ella encontró a su madre quien le rogaba que se casara con Cal, pero ella simplemente no lo amaba y no entendía como era que el quería aun después de todo un futuro con ella. Estaba demasiado confundida ella nunca lo lograría amar como a Jack aun si lo intentara y ayudaría a su madre pero ella sabia que Jack no estaría de acuerdo con esa decisión.

¿Qué debía a ser?

La fortuna llega en algunos barcos que no son guiados.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cansando pronto se fueron cerrando hasta quedar dormida.

Flash back!

El clima era bastantes nublado, las nubes un tono demasiado obscuro para dejar que el sol brillara con su intensidad de siempre.

Una niña empezó a correr, parecía salir de alguna casa y a lo lejos se podía oír los gritos de alguna madre, lo mas seguro la de ella.

Su cabello de aquella niña era un tono rojizo precia que deslumbraba en aquel lugar parecía que el frio ni siquiera la alcanzaba, mientras su sonrisa resplandecía, hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, debió a un choque con un niño de cabello rubio y corto, y unos ojos azules, un poco mas bajito que ella y de vestimenta notoriamente de menor valor de las de ella.

Pronto ambos se levantaron ambos deslumbrados al verse pero antes de que alguno pudiera dirigirse la palabra el padre de cada uno de ellos los tomo por detrás.

Ella veía como aquel niño se alejaba en un barco parecía que iba a pescar en hielo con su padre mientras su padre la reprendía.

(Fin del flash back)

Los viajes terminan en encuentros de amantes

Rose despertó con el rostro de Jack en su mente, ella sonrió, tal vez aquel niño que vio en ese entonces había sido el.

Ella quería empezar una vida nueva se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo poco que trajo con ella aun así ella trajo cosas de mas, ella se encontró con algo que le estaba haciendo mucho daño, para ella los objetos tenían vida las cosas tenían un valor muy especial y ella sabia que hay cosas que nos hacen muy felices y hay otras que simplemente no, nos hacen daño, que nos atan al pasado, que nos lastiman el corazón, para ella aquel collar que traía en su cuello era eso, malos recuerdos. Ella había decidido quedarse con las cosas buenas, las cosas que la hacían feliz.

A veces algunos conservan cosas que las guardan y las miran y las miran de nuevo y no saben para que las tienen ahí, para ella ese collar era exactamente eso y sentía que si no se deshacía de el no se iba poder quitar ese peso de su espalda.

Ella salió de aquella habitación y tomo el collar en sus manos, cuando llego a la punta del barco aventó aquel collar con una sonrisa aquella sonrisa que tuvo hace varios años atrás. Ella volvería a rehacer su vida, destruiría aquello que le hacia mal, buscaría el amor. Eso seria lo que Jack hubiera querido

Para algunos inexplicablemente el amor desvanece, a otros simplemente lo pierden pero también existe otro tipo de amor "el amor no correspondido" en la mayoría de las historias son de personas que se enamoran mutuamente. ¿Pero que pasa con los demás? ¿Dónde estaban sus historias? De los que se enamoran solos. Ella se preguntaba mientras veía la profundad de aquel mar.

…jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
